PearlshippingBegining Lake Fun
by pistar
Summary: Brock has found a nice relaxing place, the perfect place. And Dawn has been worried if she has any feelings for Ash. She has decided that today is the day she will decide on that answer. Due to Ash being Ash and her own procrastination. This will be hard


"Here we are!" Brock said triumphantly. Ash and dawn panted up the hill to see what Brock was so excited about showing them. They reached the top of the hill, it was a beautiful place. The grass whistled as the wind passed over it. The lake reflected the 1 o'clock sun making it shine shimmering silver. The lotad blew bubbles above the lake, which many ledyba and ledian tried to latch onto, but it obviously didn't end well. Even the chatter of the many people below seemed to flow with the view. It was like a beach but with lush green grass instead of dry grains of sand.

"Wow!" Dawn and ash chimed together. "Where did you find this place?" they asked few seconds after taking in the sight.  
>"Well if you must know… it was in the guide book, this place is famous for this sights and scenes like this." Brock said in dignified.<br>"Cool" Dawn half finished before noticing Ash had disappeared. She turned to Brock, who was now sizing up the area, and more important to him, the ladies.

"Uhhhh Brock where did ash go?"  
>Brock cocked his head towards dawn and smiled while pointing down below the hill. Dawn spiraled back to the view and stared down at ash rubbing his butt saying something along the lines of… "…I didn't think it was THAT steep…"<br>After seeing this, Dawn couldn't help but break into a huge giggle fit. 'I'd swear ash is TRYING to get me think he is adorable…' she managed to murmur while laughing. After catching her breath she said in a high (defiantly loud enough for ash to hear XD), teasing tone "Come on Brock lets take the _right _way okay?" no response was heard. "Brock? Now where'd you g-" she stopped after hearing a sharp screech of pain along with a small sinister laugh. Now… she facepalmed. "Gezz…how fast is he?"  
>Piplup shook his head, giving a sign that he had no clue either.<br>"Okay Piplup, why don't _we _take the right way?" dawn giggled.

The blue penguin happily agreed with pride streaming out of him. "Piiiiplup!" he said like it was trying to announce it to the entire world.  
>Dawn bent down and picked up Piplup in-between her arms and breasts like she always did and ran down the path. During that run however, she stepped on something purple and heard a sharp screech of pain. The long purple tail-like thing was withdrawn back into the bushes. Dawn felt a little bad; she didn't mean to step on whatever it was she stepped on, so she called for it. "Hello! Whatever you are I'm sorry!" An Aipom jumped out of the bushes and landed on the ground, it looked enraged.<br>"W-were you the Pokémon I stepped on? I-I'm sorry." Dawn asked, slowly getting that the Aipom probably wasn't going to take the apology and leave happy as can be.  
>"Aippppppppppppom!" it exclaimed as it rocketed into the air launching a barrage of <em>swift <em>attacks. Dawn wasn't prepared to dodge this, so she threw Piplup into the air and told it to use _bubblebeam _while she jumped back trying to avoid the _swift _attack. She found no ground below her feat.  
>"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

She bended forward trying to grab onto something, but it was useless, she jumped too far out. As she started falling, her head was moving down towards the ground, she had no control of where and how she was going to fall. She held her head and closed her eyes.  
>"I-I'm falling head first… I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna… I'm gonna-" Suddenly She stopped falling and her hair flew down dangling off her head. She felt like something was scratching her leg. She opened her eyes.<p>

"Huh?" she looked up.  
>"Sttttttttttttarrrrraptor!" the bird screeched.<br>"Staraptor? It must be A-…."  
>"Dawnnn!" Ash was waving to her trying to get her attention.<p>

Dawn started to wave back but she felt a little sick. She didn't know why but she did. Ash got in front of her, and exclaimed "You know Dawn, if I were you; I would have tried to jump somewhere closer to the lake."  
>Dawn realized why she was feeling so sick, so she franticly waved and tried to get Ash's attention.<br>Ash didn't get what she was so worried about, "What's wrong Dawn? You don't look so good…"  
>"A-ash…the… blood…its…rushing to …my head…" she managed to get out of her mouth.<p>

It took a second but ash got what she was saying.  
>"S-staraptor p-put her down now!"<p>

Staraptor's talons let go of dawn and ash caught her, but the power of the fall from even that height was enough to make Ash fall down.  
>"O-ow…" ash shook it off.<br>"Hey dawn you okay?" he asked.  
>She slowly regained her composure and looked up. "Ash? Wait wha...?" she realized she was laying on top of him and jumped off him redder then she had been when the blood was there in her face.<br>"Dawn, you should answer the question. Do you feel better? I mean you're still a little red and all…so I'm still a little worried."

"I'm fine really."  
>"Alright…hey where's piplup?<p>

"Huh? Piplup?...OH CRAP! I forgot about P-"

"Pippppplup!"Overtop of them a certain blue penguin flew into the lake.  
>Dawn rushed to the lake to check on Piplup, being water type she knew it was fine but she still had to look. As soon as she turned her back to ash the newly evolved Amibipom jump from the hill to on the ground across from ash. It looked even more unhappy.<p>

"It's an Amibipom!" Ash reached for his pokédex but the Amibipom already sent a _swift _his way.  
>An electric lightning bolt came from behind Ash, overpowering the <em>swift <em>and shocking the Amibipom. Ash was already guessing who it was. He turned around and saw Pikachu standing, waving at ash while the last leftover sparks sparked out.  
>"Pikachu!" ash exclaimed. "Where'd you go? You disappeared for a bit back there."<br>"Pika...pi…" it sweat dropped and pointed behind to Brock lying on the ground poisoned from Croagunk.

"It took two of you...?" ash said, with a most distressed voice.

"Pikapi…"

At that point, the Amibipom had it, it wasn't going to be made fun of, be stepped on, and be ignored, it just wasn't.

The Amibipom sprang up, fumed and stomped on the ground constantly.

Ash turned, "This guy must be really fired up eh? You know what? Pikachu let's give it a battle, It might not even calm down till we give it one."

"Pika!" he nodded solemnly and ran out in front of ash.

"Pikachu _quick attack_!"

Pikachu rocketed off picking up some serious speed; you could watch the air pressure shearing around it.

Amibipom although distracted, noticed Ash's Pikachu and side stepped to the left, while its tail-fists started glowing a faint white color.

Ash was surprised it dodged, but he had to keep his head in the game. "Pikachu ready _iron tail_ to block!"

Now, Pikachu started skidding against the ground to stop itself, while his own tail started glowing a shimmering silver.

The Amibipom dashed at Pikachu, swinging its tail all around just ready to hit something. As the two tailed monkey neared, Pikachu came to a complete stop and swung his body backwards to block Amibipom's first fist with iron tail. Iron tail and the first glowing fist smacked into each other with iron tail over powering it easily, knocking Amibipom off balance, but its other fist-tail was still ready to punch.

"Pikachu watch out, it's _double hit_!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu was still backwards, so to avoid the attack; he pushed off the ground right into Amibipom, and lifted it into the air.

"Nice Pikachu! Now use _thunderbolt_!"

Pikachu turned around and fired the electric attack off just as Amibipom hit the ground.

"Pika-chuuu!" Pikachu screeched as it let loose its electricity. The move hit its mark.

Amibipom felt the paralyzing shock go through itself, and screeched in pain.

Pikachu then stopped the attack, waiting to see if the Amibipom would get up, and the monkey actually started too.

"…Alright Pikachu, lets finish this, make it easier on the poor thing. _Volt tackle!_"

Pikachu engulfed itself in its own electricity, and charged at the monkey.

"" it kept saying that until the first bit of electricity touched the monkey.

"PI-KA!" a small electric explosion engulfed them both.

Ash covered his eyes, and so did the spectators.

When the leftover smoke cleared, Ash saw Pikachu cringe from the volt tackle recoil, but it looked perfectly fine, while the Amibipom had swirly eyes and was fainted.  
>The spectators that saw the battle clapped.<p>

"Great job buddy!" Ash ran over to Pikachu and patted it on the head and massaged it.

"Pikaaaaa…" it enjoyed this.

Dawn finally got Piplup back and turned around to see ash petting Pikachu.  
>"Wow he's already beaten the Amibipom? He's getting so strong…" dawn murmured to herself.<br>She walked over the ash to congratulate him. "Great job Ash!"  
>ash didn't respond.<p>

"Ash? You okay?" she pestered him, a little worried.

Ash shook it off. "Huh? Oh yeah thanks, it's just I don't know why this guy was so angry…at first I thought it just wanted a battle, but it seemed to angry for that after a while. Hey Dawn, what do you think?"

Dawn was feeling very embarrassed right now, she wasn't exactly sure how to explain it to him.

"Um… well…"

"Well?" ash asked, pretty darn curious.  
>"Well, I uh, sorta stepped on its tail, I tried to apologize but it was too angry appearantly..."<br>"Sure that's it?" ash asked.  
>"yes! I haven't done anything else! I really haven't…"<p>

"I didn't mean like that Dawn, but um what could it be then…?"

"Excuse me." A voice from behind said.

Ash and dawn both turned, "Huh? Yeah?"

"I just couldn't help but hear your conversation, if you're talking about that aip-ehhh, I mean Amibipom its always wanted attention here, and we've always taken it down but apparently it's on this side of the area, usually it's on the other side where we were, sorry bout leaving you with the work." The boy said with small embarrassment.

"We?" Ash and Dawn asked in unison.

The boy coughed loudly, like a sound signaling someone to hurry up.

A little boy that looked the age of 5 came running up from behind. "Sorry brother…I couldn't keep up…"

Dawn felt bad for the poor little boy, so she asked him "You okay? You look tired?"

The Boy looked up. "Oh, you're kinda cute."

Dawn wasn't sure what to say, "Wow…for a little boy you've got some preferences."

The boy seemed angered, "Hey! For your info, I'm 14!"

The number 14 echoed in the back of dawn's mind as she stood there speechless, and Ash just commented on how he was just a bit older than him, expressing his optimism.

"But but but but….you look like…" Dawn started.

"But what? Didn't your mom ever teach you to 'Never to judge a book by its cover'?" the little boy exclaimed.

"But…aw forget it, I've had enough excitement for one day…at least this fiasco is not as bad as today's bed hair." Dawn sighed.

Before the 14 year old boy could respond, Ash questioned her. "Well it couldn't have been _that _bad."

" Oh yeah? You should have seen it, it was terrible, and I'd swear my hair is becoming resistant to the piplup bubblebeam therapy." Dawn explained.

"Well, it's not like you _let _me see it." Ash retorted, crossing his arms.

Dawn fumed, she expected him to know by now, to not question why she was so touchy about her hair. "Well it's _supposed _to _stay _a secret; I don't want _anybody _seeing it."

"Dawn, you know I don't care about hair, so why is it so bad that _I _see it?"

"JUST BECAUSE, it's a girl thing, will that explanation do? Huh?"

Ash was confused and sort of afraid what she was so mad about, but he continued on. "Well May was girly enough, and yet she didn't care about people seeing her messed up hair, she just fixed it at any point she could."

Dawn sighed. "Look it's a personal reason okay…? I don't want to explain it."

Ash stuttered a little, he didn't mean to make her upset it, but all he could think of was to say "Sorry Dawn…"

Dawn replied, "It's okay…"

There was silence.

The taller boy, wanting to break the mood, started "Well um… we never _did _introduce ourselves, my name's Sam, and my brother's name is Ace."

Both Dawn and Ash solemnly said "Hi…"

"Well, I um, noticed you were strong, how 'bout a battle?"

Of course, Ash's ears immediately perked up at this. "A battle? Alright, I'll do it!" he exclaimed with Pikachu chiming in.

Sam jumped back to give enough space for the battle to be held, and so did Ash.

Sam then called for ash, "You ready?"

Ash didn't answer, he was too busy looking at Dawn being in the dumps, so then an idea came to him."Wait! I um…I call this to be a tag battle!"

Both Ace and Dawn seemed dumbfounded.

Sam replied. "Um…Sure why not?"

Ash immediately responded by hooking his arm around Dawn's and dragging her back to where her was standing.  
>"H-hey! Whats the big idea Ash?" dawn exclaimed while being dragged.<p>

"Shhh, just go with it, come on let's do this like we always do, It'll make you feel better, trust me."

Dawn smiled, it felt nice that he really cared. "Okay, but you still owe me after."

Ash frowned. "For what?"

"Nothing important." Dawn laughed and threw out the pokéball containing cyndiquil.

Ash shrugged it off and ordered Pikachu to run out on the field.

"Ace you're with me!" Sam yelled out as he sent out his Leafeon.

Ace sent out a Pigeotto after it.

All four trainers tensed, waiting for someone to tell the opposing team of trainers to go first, it was customary.

Sam eventually announced That Ash and Dawn could go first, Ash had already jumped the gun however and told Pikachu to use _quickattack_ right off the bat.

Dawn sighed and her final thoughts before she entered the battle phase were "There might be some fun in this day after all…"

End Prologue.

Well…that was…fun xD As a pearlshipping fan I hope you like this…if you can follow it. xD

rate comment review.

(first story I accually published on Fanfiction…)


End file.
